Into a bug
by Jemsand
Summary: “I don’t have any family, friends, or anything. I only know you…” GraverobberXShilo
1. Repo Logue

Repro! Logue!...Get it!? Its Repo! and its a prologue...Yeah..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine...Meaning of course that I don't own Repo! The Genetic Opera or anything/anyone in it.

* * *

"Maybe we could do pros and cons!" Shilo nodded her head, obviously loving the idea. "That would be a step in the right direction."

She snatched up a piece of paper from her cluttered desk and the pen that was on top of it. The paper wasnt without its flaws. It had a few doodles here and their with a large rip staring at the middle of the left side down to the bottom from being torn hastily out of a notebook. Shilo found a place large enough to make a list and scratched; Pros. Then drew a line. To the right she wrote; Cons. She slashed another line underneath of the words and looked up in thought.

"Pros...Pros. What do you think?" She asked her companions opinion. Across from her on her bed sat a quiet purple teddy bear. Its smile of yarn stretched beneath its triangular nose, a set of button eyes completed the look that spoke I dont know, 'I'm just a bear'. "Your right, we should start with cons, and then work our way to the harder stuff."

She scribbled on the paper for a while, the stuffed bear sat in silence as Shilo labored over her work. Shilo would peek up at her inanimate cohort, to see if he had anything constructive to add, only to be disappointed with his stillness.

"Done!" She said at last, and set the paper in front of the entity across from her. "You just read that and see if your so smart. Im going to go get something to eat, and when I get back up here your sour mood better be gone!"


	2. His alley

The official first chapter of my story...Yay?

Disclaimer: I dont own Repo! The Genetic Opera or anything in it.

* * *

The alleyway was dark. The putrid stench of dumpsters and vast array of puddles, though it hadn't rained in weeks, would make you wonder why anyone would want to go there anyway. The answer was simple. The reason anyone made there way up that repulsive path, past the scores of motley scalpel-sluts, and then face to face with the Graverobber, as Shilo was doing, was for a well-known little glass vial. Zydrate; the 21st century cure.

"Kid, is that you?" Graverobber had given her a quick glance while making a deal, and did a double-take when he saw her frail figure, clad in black, against the sea of colorful druggies.

"Uh…Graverobber?" Shilo glanced around apprehensively, feeling as if though her father would appear before her, to give her his 'Shilo I'm disappointed' look. The thought stung her as memories of the Genetic Opera night flashed in her head.

"Who else?" He smirked and exchanged his product for a wad of cash. "What do you need kid? Don't you know this part of town isn't safe for little girls?"

The obvious taunt hardly bothered her but she shook her head, readjusted her shoulder bag and replied. "I sort of need your help with something…Can I talk to you alone?" She stumbled on her words as more Z-addicts swarmed over Graverobber, she was pushed backwards and she could hear a mumbled 'Hold on kid' from inside the circle of bodies. She stepped back against the other side of the wall, to get away from the madness and waited patiently for the crowd to be settled, and let the junkies get their fix.

Finally, after a few minutes, Graverobber stepped towards her, and smoothed out his jacket, hardly disgruntled by the mob, apparently used to their fanatics.

"Alright then kid, lets walk and talk shall we?" He linked his arm in hers and began walking, out of the alley and into a slightly cleaner street, just as dark as the alley was. None of the streetlights were in working order, but Graverobber didn't seem to have trouble seeing her "What brings you around here?"

"Um…Like I said, I need your help with something. I guess you saw the Opera?" She tilted her head up, and struggled in the darkness to see his face. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"Who didn't? Ambers face, talk about classic! I know the guy that did that cut for her. Says it was an accident, but I have my suspicions…" He laughed for a moment but saw Shilo's solemn face and let his dark joke come to an end.

"Yes…Now that my father is dead I have been living in my home by myself, I wont be 18 for 6 more months, so right now the house is more or less…un-owned …" She looked up at him again, his eyebrows were pulled together in thought. He obviously knew what she was getting at, but still didn't look like he was enjoying the conversation anymore. She continued "I don't have any family, friends, or anything. I only know you…"

They kept walking up the same road, the broken street lights lessened, they were entering a nicer end of the neighborhood and Shilo could now see Graverobber's face a little better. It didn't shock her when he led them onto the sidewalk where the light didn't hit them as well. He must have preferred being in the shadows. The Graverobber's face still held its same thoughtful position. She hardly knew him, and she knew that any assumption she might have of his strange personality could be just a misinterpretation, but it still troubled her when he wasn't speaking so she broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"Your place of course."

"Why?"

"Because that's where you need to be right now. Not wandering the streets by all yourself looking for the most wanted drug peddler this city has ever had."

"I already found him, so that part is over with."

He stopped and stepped in front of her, his face no longer pulled together, but adorned with a wicked smile. "Wow kid, your right. You _did_ find me! More than any GeneCo Police can say for themselves. And what would you like for me to do? Buy your precious house and let you live in it? Under what? My _name_? Do you not see all the problems with that? The feds would be all over me in two seconds flat!"

Shilo shook her head "No. I took that into consideration, Graverobber isn't your _real _name right?" She waited for his response. He simply shrugged, then shook his head no. "Right. So if you put the house under your _birth_ name then nobody would know it was you!"

He sighed and started walking again. Shilo had to jog to keep up this time, he wasn't pacing himself like he did before. "Don't you think I have a lot of other things to worry about without you running around stirring up trouble? Just how do you plan on paying for this place anyway kid? You don't have a job or anything"

"Oh, that parts easy. My father was paid well for being a docto- I mean…Repo man. All his money was left to me. Graverobber please, I only need your help until I am 18. I can pay you…"

"Ah! You can pay me can you? That's good, very good. But listen, I still don't know the first thing about buying houses! Don't you think they will know I am lying when I walk into a real-estate department with the tattered garbs I have on now. The manager will speak to me calm as hell 'Hello there my good sir! Do I know you from somewhere? Oh well! Here's your key!' not gonna happen kid. What's your ingenious solution to that?" He slowed down to let her catch up with him. She shrugged and put her bag onto her other shoulder.

"A disguise of course…Maybe a shower on your part…" She looked him up and down while still trying to keep up with his quick strides. "Look. I have been thinking about this for 2 months. It took me all day yesterday and all of today to work up the courage to come and find you."

"You _do _look pretty desperate kid. I suppose I can give it a shot. Besides…" He threw her a furtive glance and smiled wide "I kind of like the idea of you owing me."

Shilo swallowed loudly and nodded her head. "Thank you." She wondered why they had stopped walking and when she looked around at the landscape of her home. Her familiar surroundings put her back into a comfort zone. The towering Victorian gate that settled a few yards from her front door creaked as she pushed it open. Graverobber stayed where he was on the sidewalk, looking tired as he pulled out a zydrate gun.

"I'm sure there is a few more people looking for a fix. I'll be back before sunrise, to…check out my new property." He laughed and ran off into the direction they came in. She heaved the gate back into its closed position and fiddled for her key. Sighing, she walked into the house and couldn't help but shed a few tears of relief knowing she wouldn't lose it now. She amused herself at being so attached to it, but it wasn't as lonely as it seemed. She still had all her insects to study. That kept her busy to some extent. Of course, she had no choice but to keep up with what was happening in the world, being as it was all in plain sight from her window. It was frighteningly more chaotic now that Rotti had died and left GeneCo with no legal owner. Apparently Amber claimed it for herself and now runs it to benefit only the Largos. They were bringing in a new Repo Man, to take her fathers place…

A large black spider crawled carefully along the bottom step of the stairs that to the upper level of her house. Shilo vigilantly skipped the first step and climbed quickly up the rest to get to her room. Once she got into her room she changed into her plain white nightgown and crawled into the extravagantly large bed that she slept in since she was 4.

Lying there in the dark, the sounds of the city drifting through the room, making her wonder if she had really gone outside again, she wondered when and _if_ Graverobber would come. Would he be able to get into the house? She hadn't left any doors unlocked. What if he came to her house during the night and tried to open the door but couldn't get the door open and decides to turn back around and not help her at all? She threw the blankets off to the side and climbed out of bed in a rush. She would just unlock the back door and wouldn't have to worry about it. What if he tries to get in through the front door and doesn't consider coming to the back? She thought about it some more as she stepped down the stairs.

"Hm…" To be sure that he got in, she sat down on the bottom step and leaned against the wooden railing. All she had to do was stay awake until he came. She would definitely be able to hear his clamoring from outside, at which point she could simply unlock it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck…"

Shilo bolted awake at the sound of the intruder. She recalled where she was, but didn't remember having company. The only person she knew of to be in her house so late was...

"Graverobber?"

"Aw, thats just sick...Oh, Hey there kid." He was looking down at the ground when she spoke to him, standing by the railing she lay against. He scraped his foot irritably against the step she was sitting on.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, wondering what kind of outdoor muck was now on the step not a foot away from her.

He gave her a slightly aggravated look and let his eyes wander around the open room. It was cold, but not as cold as it was outside. The ceiling was high and there wasn't much furniture. On the other side of the room was a large fireplace with a few objects sitting on top of it. Graverobber looked back down to her and laughed.

"I stepped on a spider."


	3. Disguises

Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything from Repo! The Genetic Opera

* * *

"Ouch."

"Hush."

"Ah-_Ow_!"

"Stop pulling away…"

"But Shilo that hu-CHRIST!"

Shilo threw down the brush in frustration. Thirty minutes they had been sitting in her bathroom attempting, to no avail, to brush out the horrible fuss of dreads that was Graverobber's hair. So far she had straightened out a small patch of his long messy locks. It was harder to comb through then she had anticipated but it was a great deal softer than she expected it to be. She marveled at the array of colors. Reds, blues, and greens streaked down it at odd places. She looked away from her pointless project and down to the brush that lay harmlessly on the small rug beside the bathtub. She sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Sorry little girl, but my hair was made this way…and I didn't sign up for all this torture, so I would like to keep what hair _wasn't_ ripped out, on my head, where it belongs.

Shilo shut her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She bit her lip in her desperate contemplation. Deciding she had no further use of it, she put her hands to her head and pulled off the wig that she had worn on a day to day basis. Underneath her false tresses was a short, choppy bit of hair that slightly bowed over her ears. She ran her hand through it and it stood up a little. Graverobber looked from her, to the wig she held, then back to her. His eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Ok…Did you honestly just take your fucking hair off?"

"Oh you didn't know it was fake? Yeah…The medicine I took all my life prevented my hair from growing. It'll be a while until its as long as the wig, but its growing…" She fussed her hair again and began to finger the hair on the wig.

"You have one fucked up life kid."

"Tell me about it." Shilo rolled her eyes and remembered her intentions for removing her wig. She gave Graverobber a half-smile and held it up.

"That's cute kid…Real cute…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voila!"

Graverobber looked at the reflection. Of _course_ it was him in the mirror, though at a quick glance, he himself wouldn't have recognized. He turned his body to the left and studied his appearance. The clothes fit just fine, he noted. They apparently belonged to the Repo Mans alter ego Nathan Wallace. Shilo's deceased father. It was a simple gray coat, knee length, almost. He twisted to the right and examined himself some more. The kid had done a good job at trimming the wig. It looked like it grew out of his own scalp. She cut it rather short, it parted slightly to the left and covered his eyebrows now. He looked very strange, to himself. He raised one of his covered eyebrows and lifted one side of his mouth in an oddly strained smile when Shilo caught his gaze in the mirror. She was standing still behind him grinning.

"Well…" She rubbed her bare neck with her hand and shrugged. "I can hardly recognize you!"

Graverobber scoffed. "Look at me! The _illustrious_ Graverobber! All I need now is a goddamn pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a textbook on _trigonometry_ and the look will be completed!"

Shilo didn't mention that she was pretty good at Trigonometry. "Hey, the goal was to make you look like someone else, and it worked!"

"Isn't your family just terrific at disguises?" Graverobber joked.

"Heh, we sure are. And what is the 'Robber' family good at?"

Graverobber smirked. "Picking the locks to the doors of the houses that belong to little girls."

"It'll belong to you soon."

"I guess it will…but remember…You still owe me." He gave her a wink and stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Shilo standing there, the same feeling of bashfulness rushing through her that came every time her house guest threw a suggestive comment in her direction. Which in the past few hours, had been a various amount.

"If you don't hurry up I'll buy this house without you!" She heard Graverobber speak from the other room. He drawled on the word you as if to make it seem like he was walking away. She followed his lead as they walked out of the house and back onto the road that she had walked on only about a dozen times in her life. She was surprised by the vibrant light of the sun, underestimating how bright the daytime really was. Graverobber didn't look like he was enjoying it very much either. He kept his eyes on the road as they walked down the street. A few people would walk by them every other minute. Some not bothering to cover up the GeneCo brand that would be on their bodies. Some on the shoulder blade, back of the leg, or the neck. They were walking in the opposite direction that Shilo had went in to find Graverobber. They kept walking until Shilo finally stopped them both. She looked at the address of the large building they were in front of and nodded to the door. "Alright, this is the place. We just need to go in there and…"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Graverobber replied and put one hand in his pocket and used the other to hold the door open for his now shaggy-haired companion "I'm sure this will be very fun…"


	4. Cold winds

Chapter 4! Its pretty short, sorry about that. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Or _reading_ for that matter, it means alot to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in Repo! The Genetic Opera or anything to do with it.

* * *

It was obvious the clerk was stifling laughter. He sat behind the desk, biting his cheek. "Here's your paperwork Mr.-"

"At ta ta!" Graverobber pointed his finger at the sniggering man before he could say anything further. His look was menacing as he snatched the papers away from him and quickly tucked them into his coat pocket.

"Your being completely ridiculous!" Shilo shook her head in total disbelief. The whole hour or so that they had been signing papers, discussing fees, and other things that neither Shilo or Graverobber could quite thoroughly comprehend without a dozen questions, Graverobber would refuse to let anyone say his name, or let Shilo see his signature.

"Now we just need you to sign this last paper that says you were actually here to see all of this…" The now straight-faced employee pushed another paper in front of Graverobber and placed a pen into his calloused hands. Shilo tried, one last time, to peek over his shoulder to see the name he wrote, he hunched over the paper protectively, making a wall with his arms over the spot he signed. He looked over his shoulder after scribbling down his name and practically threw the paper back to the clerk. The clerk smiled once again at looking at the paper. "Your done. Have a nice day Mr.…Sir."

"Yeah yeah sure." Graverobber stood and pulled Shilo up with him.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks!" Shilo called behind her as she was pulled out of the door in a rush. The last thing she saw was the man sitting behind his desk, staring at the bottom of the paper Graverobber gave him. He was laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun that was blaring just a few short hours before was starting to set when they arrived at her house. Well, _his_ house. She threw her coat on her bed and walked over to the window. It was still cracked partially open from the last time she had walked out onto the second floor balcony. Graverobber was in the bathroom down the hall, taking off his costume, so she opened the window to its full extent and ambled through it.

It was still pretty cold out, beings as the sun was setting and the cool winds were blowing. She shivered a little and leaned against the railing. The whole city was stretched out before her, a mass of extreme lights and darks. Though she did admit she had a very good view, it wasn't like it was to terribly difficult to spot the obnoxious GeneCo billboards from just about _anywhere _in the city. If she looked closely she could she the people scurrying around, rushing to get back to their houses, or wherever they called home. They're were still some people in the city that weren't informed of the Repo Man being the man…the father that was killed at the opera…

A strong wind blew and sent chills down Shilo's back. She knew from constant parental scolding's that standing out in the cold weather wasn't a very good way to prevent illness, but she stayed where she was nonetheless, deciding to enjoy what was left of the sunset.

"It's nice isn't it kid?"

Shilo flipped around quickly. Graverobber was coming out from the window, his shoulder bag slung over his body suspiciously. "What is?"

"The sunset stupid girl. I think it looks pretty decent is all. One of the few innocent things left in the world, is the sunsets." He stood beside her, his hands gripped around the railing. He looked out onto the city, a strange look on his face.

"Yeah I guess it is…" Shilo agreed, wondering what Graverobber was thinking. She still felt uncomfortable with asking him so many questions about himself. She was content to just imagine that he was marveling at the view.

Graverobber broke the silence "I'm so fucking glad to get out of that awful outfit. It was getting pretty weird being some other person" He remarked, scratching behind his head with one hand and began tapping the rail with his other knuckle. That continued for another minute before Shilo gave him a irritated stare. They stood quietly for a few more minutes.

"Oh…" Shilo sighed, looking up. The sun was completely gone, leaving a pallet of stars across sky.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Whatever, what did you sigh for?" Graverobber pestered, confused by the drastic change in Shilo's mood. "Getting bored of this old man?"

Shilo shook her head and laughed. "It's nothing…Just, the sun is completely set. That means…" Shilo looked at her feet bashfully. "You probably have to leave soon or something…Pretty stupid of me to care though, I mean…"

He rolled his eyes and shoved his cold hands into the deep pockets on the side of his jacket. "Your pretty dumb kid…" He chuckled lowly and turned around, walking back through Shilo's window and into her bedroom. As soon as she believed that he had left her, she started to feel pretty bad, wondering if she had said or did something that made him leave. The feeling went away completely when he stuck his head out the window and spoke "Its fucking cold out kid, you better get your ass inside."


	5. Your everyday homocide

Well, I just have to say that I am sorry for not updating as quickly as I had planned. I can't say that I have been busy, considering my lack of a social life, but anyway...

* * *

He hadn't been back in a few weeks. Shilo of course couldn't help but worry about him. He was after all, her only friend…

_Friend_.

She pondered at the word. It seemed to entail a lot. A friend was somebody that you cared for, and that was _definitely_ the case with Graverobber, or else she wouldn't worry so much about him. A friend would also be someone that you had pleasant conversations with, at the very least. It was true that they had pleasant conversations, though it didn't help that he would often make a less than appropriate comment about her usually out of the blue.

Graverobber _was _her friend, and the only one at that. Shilo smiled at the idea of having someone other than her father being in her life. The last person she felt any sort of connection with was Blind Mag, as they had both had a similarity between them. Though, no further bond could be created since the day she met Mag was also the day that Mag was murdered by Rotti Largo because she wouldn't sing for him any longer. That's what happened when you didn't pay off your debts to the Largos…

It was then that Shilo realized something…

Something that made her jump out of her bed and throw on the first outfit she could find.

Amber was looking for a new Repo man, and a likely candidate for a job like that would be someone who wouldn't be afraid to handle gory bodies and didn't mind taking things out of them…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graverobber turned the corner slowly, looking in every direction to be sure no officers would bump into him and mess up his whole operation. The only thing he could see was a few Scalpel sluts stumbling down the street. Looking for _him _most likely.

As quickly as he could, he ran across the street and ducked into one of the alleys. It was still daylight so he couldn't move around as freely as he would have been able to if it was dark. As he expected, the alley was empty...All but for the colossal body guards that stayed by Amber Sweets side. And there she was, standing in her place between the two of them, her stance made it seem as if she thought she ruled the world…and well, she did.

"I'm glad you came…" She purred and stepped forward. Her guards took the step with her. "Not that you had much of a choice."

"Its good to see you to Amber." Graverobber rolled his eyes and lifted one of his arms to draw attention to their surroundings. "I like the office…Its so…_bold_. It just screams filthy whor-"

"Hush!" Amber shouted, annoyed. She put her hand out and the guard on the left put a file on top of it. "I got another job for you. Pretty basic…"

She threw the file on the ground in front of Graverobber's feet. He groaned and bent to pick it up. The contents were, as she said, pretty basic. Find Robert Bright and take the Lungs that he couldn't afford. Graverobber smiled wickedly and pulled out a Zydrate gun. "Now that you here Amber...how about some Z…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when she found him, as she planned it to be. Dark, how he prefers his waking hours. Strange to see, it wasn't his alley. She was uptown, preparing to head back to her empty house, after a few hours of searching.

Walking by a large bank on the nicer part of town, Shilo saw something out of the corner of her eye, _someone_. Two someones. The first figure was easily recognizable as Graverobber, with his long dreadlocks falling down his back that Shilo didn't know any other person to have. The second person with him was someone that Shilo did not know. Not difficult since she knew nobody. He was an elderly man, most likely in his late 70's early 80's. He was standing against the wall, making no effort to show that he was enjoying the conversation at the very least. For good reason, it seemed for at that moment Graverobber pulled out a knife and plunged it into the old mans stomach. A loud groan of pain and the man was on the ground, lifeless.

A small gasp came out of Shilo's mouth to quickly to be stifled by her hand.

"Kid, is that _you_?"


	6. Daddy's stuff

A/N: Well everybody wanted to know what Graverobbers name was...It was hilarious! To tell you the truth, I don't even know it so...were all in the dark. Hope you enjoy this chapter...Even though it is insanely boring. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some small ideas in this fanfiction.

* * *

So Shilo's spur-of-the-moment thoughts were confirmed. It wasn't too terribly hard to figure it out what with the predictability of Amber and Geneco's need for another local Repo man. _Graverobber _was now the man that the city feared beyond any doubt. _He _was the man who would come at your weakest hour and rip the still beating heart from your chest.. The _night surgeon_…

"Wha...what are you doing?!" Shilo managed to get out after reluctantly moving her hand away from her mouth, only for it to grasp at the necklace around her neck. The gift from her mother…Beyond the grave.

Graverobber looked from the bloody corpse that lay at his feet them to Shilo, a trembling body standing at the front of the alley. A brief look of contemplation came over his face and he knelt down before the man he killed.

"Uh kid, stay there. Just…Just look away, ok?"

Shilo obliged to let her gaze fall to the ground. Her knees were shaking with what she wasn't sure to be either the cold or all the terrible emotions that were flooding through her. Fear, shock, anger…

Looking away didn't stop the sounds that the mans flesh was making being torn up so Shilo lifted her hands to her head and cupped them over her ears. It was painfully hard to make herself look up again, but she did, and she saw Graverobber, knelt before a mangled carcass, some sort of organ being pulled out of its chest. Another moan broke through Shilo's mouth and she shook her head quickly.

"I _said_ look away!" Graverobber shouted at her, making her turn around completely and face the street. After a minute she felt a presence behind her. Graverobber tapped her shoulder and she flipped around.

"Well _shit_ kid. I really didn't want you to have to see that. I guess this means I have a lot to tell you…"

Shilo nodded. Her eyes were still wide and her vision was blurred with what would almost have been tears if she had to witness any more of the horrific scene that had just taken place. The body was still in the alley, lying in a puddle of blood that was slowly expanding over the concrete.

"Um…Can we g- Oh Jesus that's horrible!" Shilo was looking at what was in Graverobber's other hand. A plastic bag with 'Geneco' printed on the side, and splotches of blood around it. Inside was the lungs that Graverobber had repossessed.

"Oh…Yeah, that." Graverobber lifted the bag a bit in acknowledgement. "I don't exactly have all the equipment I need, but I make due with…Well damn, this is a twisted conversation."

Shilo looked away from the blood-spattered grocery bag and back to Graverobber. "My dad had some stuff…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, they were walking down the road together. Talking, just as they were before, about things regarding Geneco.

"So your doing it for the money?" Shilo asked, slightly aggravated. It wasn't everyday that she found someone she cared about. It seemed like every time she _did _make some connection with someone, something bad happened to them.

Graverobber laughed "Ha, you were right. These 'Legal assassins' do get paid the big bucks." He rolled his eyes and continued "I don't know exactly why I am doing it kid…Mostly because Amber would have me massacred if I didn't do everything she told me to."

"Humph…" Shilo crossed her arms. "I pegged you for the type to not listen to what people told you to do."

"Its one hell of a world kid, you do what you can to survive."

"So I hear…"

As they turned the corner of what was beginning to proceed to be a very long road, Shilo nervously asked, "Where have you been?"

"Around…What do you think I did before I had an address? A mattress of rotting garbage inside a dumpster, or a nice puddle in an alleyway…"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Amber had been working me like a dog these past couple of weeks…Seems like the Largo's are losing some of their cash…" He chuckled and shook his head when he saw the hopeful expression on Shilo's face. "No, not enough to make much of a difference."

"Do you still…Uh, you know…_Harvest_" Shilo queried, not sure if she was supposed to be asking him such questions.

"Oh…You mean," Graverobber pointed his finger in the shape of a gun, put the tip of his pointer finger to his nostril and pretended to shoot. "Zydrate." Shilo smiled a little at the comical metaphor used for his dark profession. He stuck his hands in his coat pocket and pulled out a little glass vial. The blue contents glowed between his fingers and he twisted it around.

"You wouldn't happen to want some would you" He joked and placed the vial back into his pocket. Shilo laughed in return, fully aware that it was a joke, but shook her head none the less.

"No thanks…I'm trying to cut back." They exchanged grins and kept going down their path until they got back to the house.

"So, who ordered take out?" Graverobber lifted the bloody bag once again. Shilo wrinkled her nose in return and beckoned him over to the fireplace. "This is where he hid the doorway into his hideout. I found it the day I came home from the opera…It was wide open…I guess he wanted me to find it."

Graverobber was about to ask her if they had to crawl up the chimney, but his not-quite-a-question was answered when Shilo put her hands atop the fireplace and tugged at it with all the force she could muster. It didn't move much when she pulled it. Just enough for him to see what she was aiming at. He placed his hands on the top of the fireplace next to hers and this time pulled with her. With him pulling with her it wasn't so hard to get it open.

Hidden behind it was short set of stairs. It was dark, but clearly visible at the end was a rectangle of light that was obviously a door. The smell that rose up from the door was horrible. It was worse than any dumpster he had slept in. Graverobber plugged his nose and swept his arm dramatically towards the staircase "Ladies first."

"Charming…" Shilo rolled her eyes and took the first step into the dark corridor. She led him down to the door and pushed it open., revealing a large lab-like room. All around were open vials, scalpels, monitors, and what seemed to be torture equipment. In the far corner was a open space. Hangers hung from the ceiling holding the famous Repo outfit. In the center of the open areas floor was a larger than average shower drain. To the left side of the room their was a bloodstained slab equipped with straps that were obviously used to restrain someone. It, like most of the objects in the room, was stained with blood.

Graverobber let out a long whistle as he looked around the room. He set the bag he carried onto the floor and crossed his arms. After a moment of examining a table that had an array of items Shilo's father had used for severing up his victims, Graverobber turned to her. "You know…It's to _bad _I never got to meet your _father_…He seemed like a _such _a _great _guy." He picked up one of the scalpels and twirled it between his fingers "I mean _really_. Did the guy have _any _vices? Any at _all?_"

"Your hilarious…" Shilo growled in response. "Selling drugs, running from the Genecops, killing old men in alleyways…Your not so perfect yourself."

The scalpel _**clinked**_as it hit the metallic table. Graverobber took two long strides until he was standing in front of Shilo. He bent down until his face was two inches away from hers, and the heat from their breaths reflected off of each other. Shilo's heartbeat sped up dramatically and she tensed up at their closeness. Using his thumb and forefinger to lift her chin up to an angle where they were looking into each others eyes, Graverobber smirked "Sure I am."


	7. Excited

Shilo's eyes widened for a moment before relaxing. She stared into the eyes of the man before her. Graverobber slid his fingers from her chin and up the side of her cheek, resulting in a deep breath from the girl. Her eyes closed lightly at the unfamiliar intimacy that was occurring. Almost instinctively she let her lips part slightly, and just barely tilted her head.

This was just enough for Graverobber. He smashed his lips against hers fiercely, making sure he enjoyed the moment in case it wouldn't happen again. He almost expected her to pull away at his ferocity, but no. It seemed to fuel her all the more. She threw her arms around his neck, and small moan of surprised sounded from her when Graverobber slid his hand down her side, moving farther down until he could pull her leg up to his side.

Shilo responded by shifting her weight a bit, making it easier for him to lift her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips just as his tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding against hers so pleasantly he couldn't help but emit a groan.

He walked forward, making it quickly to the closest wall, and pressed her against it, not daring to let her tongue evade his. He slid it in and out of her mouth, enjoying the taste of the young girl. He sucked in her bottom lip, biting it gently, tugging at it while she tilted her head back a bit and moaned.

Shilo had never felt anything like this before. Never had she felt so sexual, so intimate. It was almost too much at once. Then all at once it came crashing down. Graverobber's hand slipped under her shirt and grasped her breast. Shilo gasped and pulled his hand away.

"Kid, what's the matter huh?" Graverobber questioned, letting go of Shilo's legs, allowing her to stand. He took a small step back.

"Umm, I don't know. I..I just…" Shilo stammered, not able to come up with an answer to even tell herself. "I guess, I just freaked out I think. "

Graverobber raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "All I did was grope you some kid, its not like you got the whole package…yet."

"Uh…" Shilo could feel the warmth in her cheeks, letting her know she had blushed. "I know…it's just, I've never even kissed anyone before…"

Graverobber shook his head and chuckled. "You're all of a sudden shy. Two minutes ago you threw yourself all over me, and now you're shy."

"Threw myself all over you? What? No, that's not what happened." She protested, "You kissed me, I…just got excited that's all. "

"Oh please kid, you couldn't keep you're dirty hands off of me. I should call the Genecops on you, for sexual assault." Graverobber joked, straightening out his jacket. He turned around, nonchalantly hiding his hard on from the girl. He stepped back over to the tray he was looking at before, toying with the tools laid out. "Not that I can blame you, I mean, how could I. I have a certain sex appeal about me you know? Naughty little girls like you love a bad boy, don't deny. Admit it Shilo…Shilo?"

Graverobber turned back around to face her. The scalpel in his hand dropped to the floor, and his mouth opened in awe. Shilo's clothes were sprawled on the floor, abandoned. She had a shy, sneaky smile on her face. Graverobber didn't rush this time. He stepped toward her, not taking his eyes off her body. He took his last step in front of her and placed his hands gently on her waist. His gaze went up and down her petite figure; her pale flawless skin amazed him. He brought his focus back up to her face where her previous smile was replaced with a sweet, innocent one. He brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. Slowly this time he moved his face towards hers and placed his lips against the ones he hated to part with moments ago. His arm moved from her face to around her back. Moving his lips from hers he swept her off her feet and started up the staircase, back into their home.


End file.
